


Caring

by lyrana



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and his LI say I love you to each other the first time. Featuring aquilaofarkham's oc Madeleine Barrett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring

Madeleine awoke with a start to the front door opening. With wide eyes, she stayed still and listened. Living in a home as large as the Davenport Homestead was good when there was company around, but when Connor went on his overnight errands and night fell, Madeleine found herself feeling lonely and jumping at shadows.

She heard sigh and grunt that sounded all too familiar. Madeleine let out a sigh of her own, lit a candle and walked out of her room to greet Connor.

“I wasn’t aware you’d be back so soon, I’d have stayed-“ she gasped when the candlelight shone on him. He was covered head to toe in blood, and leaned against a wall for support. Madeleine was reminded of his late night visit in her family’s store all those years ago, and how her heart nearly stopped at the sight of him.

“Let me help you into the kitchen,” she said with a shaky voice as she rushed down the stairs. “Then I’ll go and get my kit and we’ll get you all cleaned up.”

Connor merely grunted in pain as she led him to the kitchen and sat him down on one of the chairs. Madeleine fetched her supplies and began to undress him and clean his wounds. He would flinch and seethe as she did so, but he did not move away nor argue with her, just like the last dozen times. It had almost become routine, much to Madeleine’s distress.

“I wish you would be more careful,” she said as she started stitching up a wound on his arm. He never told her what he did, and she never pressed him, but seeing him come home, riddled with bullet and knife wounds made her worry.

“I’m sorry,” Connor managed to say. Madeleine finished with his arm and moved to the bullet wound on his shoulder.

“The people you killed, did they hurt others?” she asks, barely above a whisper.

Connor looks at her taken aback. She glances at him before focusing on her work. “I know that all that blood isn’t yours. It never is.”

“Yes, they did hurt others,” he replies rather sheepishly. “And would’ve hurt others had they not been stopped. Madeleine, I had to do something…”

Madeleine reaches up and caresses his face, silencing him. “I know, and I understand.” She gives him a faint smile before finishing up. “Always so selfless. I admire that about you.”

Madeleine looks at him, at his brown eyes that dance in the candlelight, and sighs. “But I worry. I worry that one day you’ll not return to me, that I’ll be alone. I wish you wouldn’t have to do this.”

“That will never happen. I will always return to you,” Connor said, gently moving stray strands of hair from her face as she worked.

As she finally began bandaging his wounds, she began to chuckle, though she could feel the tears forming in her eyes. “You go out, protecting everyone you meet, and yet I’m the one who so selfishly demands that you don’t take such risks.”

“Madeleine, look at me,” he says, taking her bloody hands in his. “It’s not selfish to worry over my wellbeing and want me safe. Do not confuse selfishness with caring.”

She looked at him, wide-eyed. “I love you,” she whispered.

“What?” he asked. At that moment, she flushed and yanked her hands away from his. Her emotions began to overwhelm her and she looked down as she put her things away.

“I-I mean I should c-c-clean up and g-get back to sleep b-because it’s going to be a long day tomorrow and I-I promised Prudence I would help her with the farm and children s-since Warren w-would be away and –“

“Madeleine…”

“And I-I promised I would see Corinne since s-she’s been complaining about feeling dizzy- that reminds me I-I need to get m-more ginger t-the next time I’m in Boston –“

“Madeleine.” Connor grabbed her hands again and smiled at her. “I love you too.”

She stared at him, her heart near ready to burst from her chest. “Well… I- good!”

Connor chuckled. “Good.” He leaned in and kissed her. “Let’s go to bed. It’s very late.”


End file.
